Wierd
by Shamaru
Summary: Have you ever had one of those days when you just need to relax? Well, you won't find it here! Hiei has gone mad and the rest of the gang do too! Major chaos! Plz read!
1. It all begins

Shamaru: Hey everyone! I'm writting as I am 1 of the characters! This is my first YYH story! I hope you all have a good laugh about it! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but I do own Shamaru! I made her up, so she's mine! Only my friends can use her! No one else! She's all mine!   
  
Chapter 1  
  
We start at an ice cream parlor where the YYH gang(and me!) are eating their fav. ice cream flavers.  
  
Hiei: YAY!  
  
Yusuke: That was random Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Sweet snow is better than any thing else!  
  
Kuwabara: ?  
  
Kurama: He does this every couple of years.  
  
Kuwabara: ?  
  
Yusuke: Does what Kurama?  
  
Kurama: (sighs) Brace your selfs. He will become insane in a matter of seconds.  
  
Hiei: (baby tone) Hewo!  
  
Random woman: Aww...  
  
Hiei: (snarls, foams at the mouth) Grr...  
  
Yusuke: (randomly) I like eggs!  
  
Kuwabara: ?  
  
Hiei: (starts eating ice cream again) Yum!  
  
Kuwabara: (finally relises what's going on) Hey you guys! Did you know that Hiei is acting crazy?  
  
All: ...  
  
Kuwabara: ?  
  
Shamaru: Any one else notice that, 1: Hiei is crazy. 2: Kuwabara doesn't have a clue what's going on. 3: Yusuke is skinny dipping in that pool over there? !!!! YUSUKE!!!  
  
Kurama: (sighs) Better get him before he hurts someone.  
  
Yusuke: (in the pool) HAHAHAAHA!!! Now I will take over the world! And overcome my fear of... (gasp) Stuffed birds!  
  
Giant stuffed bird: (eats Yusuke's head)  
  
Yusuke's body: (searching for head)  
  
Giant stuffed bird: (spits out Yusuke's head) Eww...  
  
Yusuke's body: (finds head, puts it on)  
  
Hiei: (is running around naked) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
All but Yusuke: COME BACK HIEI!!!!!  
  
Hiei: NO!!!! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shamaru: Okay... I'm officialy freaked out now.  
  
Yusuke: (comes out of water, puts clothes back on)  
  
Hiei: (dives in water)  
  
Shamaru: (grabs Hiei with eyes closed) Can someone get him dressed?!  
  
Kurama: (grabs Hiei's clothes, gets him dressed) There! Finally done!  
  
Shamaru: C'mon Hiei. (grabs Hiei's arm, drags him away)  
  
Hiei: (becomes sane) Huh? Where am I?  
  
Shamaru: (lets go of Hiei's arm) You were crazy!  
  
Hiei: Take that back!  
  
Shamaru: But you were!  
  
Hiei: THAT'S IT!! (tackles Shamaru, they rassle) (sp?)  
  
Yusuke: (on camera, fake reporter style) So tell us again your remarcable effort!  
  
Shamaru: (grin) I have beaten the all mighty Hiei! That's right! The unbeeten Hiei! I HAVE BEATEN HIM SINGLE HANDED!!  
  
Yusuke: (turns camera to Hiei) Is this true Hiei?  
  
Hiei: (mumbles)  
  
Yusuke: Tell everyone if it's true or I'll show everyone those pictures of you in the stripper bar!  
  
Hiei: !!!! OK! OK! IT'S TRUE! SHAMARU HAS... BEATEN ME BAREHANDED!!!! THERE I SAID IT!! HAPPY NOW?!!  
  
Yusuke: Quite.  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I think that was random. But anyway, how did you like it? I think it was good for a beginning YYH story! Plz review and tell me what you think! I spend awile trying to come up with things! So send in some reviews! 


	2. Baby?

Alright! Let's get started with, chapter 2! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any other thing for that matter! I only own Shamaru!  
  
Shamaru: Alright everyone let's get down to business! Um... Hiei? What are you eating?  
  
Hiei: Sweet snow.  
  
Yusuke: (tries to grab ice cream from Hiei) Mine!  
  
Hiei: (losses ice cream, throws a fit) WAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Shamaru: Augg...  
  
Kurama: (walks in holding a vile of purple liquid) Look what I made!  
  
Hiei: (grabs vile and drinks it)  
  
Kurama: HIEI!!! NO!!!!!  
  
Hiei: (turns into a baby) Haha! Funny stuff!  
  
Shamaru: He's a baby?  
  
Kurama: Yep.  
  
Kuwabaru: (walks in) ! Hey guys! Where did he come from?!  
  
Kurama: That's Hiei. He drank some potion I made.  
  
Shamaru: (picks up baby Hiei) He's so cute!  
  
Note: If you have seen Hiei as a chibi, that's what he looks like  
  
Hiei: (giggles) Hewo mommy!  
  
Shamaru: ! Uh... Uh... Kurama? Little help?  
  
Kurama: (takes Hiei) She's not your mom!  
  
Hiei: (starts to cry) WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shamaru: (takes Hiei back)  
  
Hiei: (stops crying, giggles)  
  
Shamaru: (sighs) Looks like I'm a mother of the toughest demon-human in the spirit realm. (sighs)  
  
Kuwabara: (shocked and speachless)  
  
Kurama: I guess you are stuck with him!  
  
Yusuke: (has fainted a long time ago)   
  
Shamaru: (sniffs) Ewwww... HIEI!!!!!!! GROSS!!!!!!  
  
I hope you liked that chapter! I think it was funny! Hiei as a baby! That would be soooo cute! Plz review! I'll write more soon! Bye! 


	3. Spirit beast on the loose?

Hi! It's me again! This will be chapter 3! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or Teen Titans!  
  
We find our gang in a pizza parlor ordering their favorite pizza.  
  
Shamaru: Hiei! Come back here now!  
  
Hiei: (still in baby form) Haha! Catch me if ou can!  
  
???: Hey! Dude! What's with the kid?  
  
???: I think that's her son. Quiet!  
  
Shamaru: Come back here!  
  
???: (puts out foot, trips Hiei)  
  
Shamaru: (grabs Hiei) Thanks.  
  
???: No problem. Hey! Could I get your name?  
  
Shamaru: It's Shamaru. (walks away)  
  
???: (sighs, love expresion on his face)  
  
???: Oh, Beastboy? Your pizza is getting cold.  
  
Beastboy: So?  
  
Kuwabara: (looks at BB, whispers to Yusuke) Does that kid look like a demon from the spirit world to you?  
  
Yusuke: (looks) Yeah. But let's leave him alone for now. Just keep your eyes out for him.  
  
After they all order and start eating, they still stare at BB, Rae, Cy, Star, and Robin. Those are their nicknames if you want to know.  
  
Beastboy: (turns around, evil face, evil voice) WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!?!  
  
Yusuke: (whispers to Kuwabara) Yep, he's a spirit beast alright. We've got to get him back to Kouinma. (sp?)  
  
So, what will happen to BB? Will Yusuke and Kuwabara smuggle him to the spirit wold?? Will Hiei ever be adult again??? All questions answered on the next exitting episode of, Yu-Yu-Hakushow! (sp?) 


	4. Capture! And escape!

I got some really good reviews and I'm ready to write more! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!  
  
We left our heros as Yusuke and Kuwabara were planning to take Beastboy back to the spirit realm with them.  
  
Hiei: (still a baby)   
  
Kurama: (keeping Hiei busy by playing with him)  
  
Shamaru: Why do you always make weird potions Kurama? Why?  
  
Kurama: It's my hobby!  
  
Hiei: (crying because he fell)  
  
Shamaru: (picks up Hiei) Are you okay little guy?  
  
Hiei: Yes mommy.  
  
Kurama: Looks like he's still attached to you!  
  
Shamaru: No duh!  
  
Hiei: (suddenly pulls off his diaper and starts running around) HAHA! Come catch me!  
  
Shamaru: Hiei! Come back here or you get no ice cream!  
  
Hiei: Aww...That no fun!  
  
Shamaru: 1...2...  
  
Hiei: (runs) No! Me want sweety snowy!  
  
Shamaru: Why can't you say ice cream?  
  
Kurama: There's something wrong with his vocal chords. He can't say all human words.  
  
Yusuke: (randomly) E=MC squared.  
  
All: ?  
  
Kuwabara: (holding a sack over his shoulder) Yusuke! I got the thing.  
  
Yusuke: Good, now take it to Kouinma!(sp?)  
  
Suddenly a charizard flys in and smokes the bag dropping BB out of it.  
  
Ash: (runs in) Charizard! NO!  
  
Ash and Charizard: (leave)  
  
Shamaru: Weird.  
  
Beastboy:   
  
Shamaru: Hey! What's he doing here?  
  
Kuwabara: We figured he's a spirit demon and we were gonna' take 'im back to Kouinma.(sp?)  
  
Shamaru: Don't do that.  
  
Narrator: Do what?  
  
Shamaru: That little (sp?) thing. It's annoying.  
  
Narrator: Okay.  
  
Shamaru: Now back to our regularly shedualed program! Got to stop watching comercials! They will ruin me!   
  
Yusuke: Damn info-mercials.  
  
All: ?  
  
So how did you like my chapter? Well we didn't answer 1 question, but oh well! Plz review! Bye! 


	5. Lalalalala!

Thank you all for reading my story! Anyway, here's chapter 5! Enjoy!  
  
Shamaru: (low tone) Stop it Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: (cracking his skull with a hammer) Me Yusuke! Hidy hidy! Bye! (runs to hide)  
  
Hiei: (suddenly transforms back) Uh...Where am I?  
  
Shamaru: He's back to normal Kurama!  
  
Kurama: I wouldn't call that normal.  
  
Hiei: (making a brick float in the air and land on his head)  
  
Shamaru: Hiei! Stop it!  
  
Hiei: But Yusuke did it.   
  
Shamaru: If Yusuke jumped off a cliff would you?  
  
Hiei: (thinks) Umm...Yes!  
  
Shamaru: VV (sighs)  
  
That was too short of a chapter! I can't think of anything else so if you want to see something happen, review to me what you want and I'll put it in! Plz review! I'll update real soon! Bye! 


End file.
